Where to next?
by Vcarp1993
Summary: Sequel to I AM NUMBER FOUR - John, Sam and Six are still on their mission to find the rest of the Lorien children on Earth. However, in this story John never met Sarah Hart so he has yet to fall in love. John/Number Six Pairing. Enjoy
1. Story Setup

**Story Setup

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hey Everyone, so I recently watched 'I AM NUMBER FOUR' in the cinemas and loved it, but I have never read the book so please remember this. They say that there are a lot of difference between the book and the film so I am going off bits of both, using the information from the book (from the internet) and using what I have seen from the film (so the actors and what they looked like is what the characters look like, if you wish to see pictures go to my profile, I should be putting some up soon. So in the film John got with Sarah and I loved this but I always has this thought of what happened if Sarah had never met John but Number Six had still come to Paradise and Sam had still discovered what John was and so on and now they are on the road looking for the rest of the Lorien children who were sent to Earth, so basically in a nutshell a sequel to I AM NUMBER FOUR but Sarah never met John (But I still love the character of Sarah and the actress who played her). Hope you like this story, it is rated M for a reason so more to come on this later.

* * *

So below are the main characters in this story

**JOHN or NUMBER FOUR (18 years old – This is going off what the actor looked like, I know in the book he is meant to be 15 or something but he didn't in the film)**

**SIX or NUMBER SIX (I will come up with an alias for her near the start of the story) (18 years old)**

**SAM GOODE (17 years Old)**

**Setting**

So far they have left Paradise and have been travelling around for the past 3 months, going from place to place staying in Hotels or Motels. (They have lots of money due to having access to fake accounts which hold much money for them to live on, let's just say it is enough for them to live off for the rest of their lives). Right now they are in a Hotel in Austin, Texas.

Anyways let's begin, please continue on to the next chapter for the first chapter out of many.


	2. A Kiss

**Chapter One – Where to Begin?

* * *

**

**(A/N: So if your on this page then you have read the Story Setup page which saves me times explaining the story again so I am just gonna jump right into it, enjoy and comment, thank you. From Vicky)

* * *

**

John sat with his left knee pulled up to his chest with his right dangling off the window sill in the Motel room they were staying in, the sound of rain hitting the window was calming for him as he looked down to see Bernie Kosar his dog sat looking up at him from the floor. "How long do you think we will be here for then huh boy?" he asked and sighed before looking back out of the window, Bernie simply yawned before turning and walking off.

It had been 4 months since they had left Paradise, it had been an important time in his life, his Cêpan, Henri had died protecting him, he had met Sam who was now his best friend and Number Six or Six as she liked to go by came into their lives as she helped save him and Sam from an attack by the Mogadorian Soldiers, after the fight they felt it was all best if they disappeared from Paradise and begin to search for the rest of the Lorien children. They had gone from place to place, following false leads but now they were in Austin, Texas and had been for the last two days, they needed to lay low and find anymore leads to go by before heading off to their next destination which at this time was unknown.

The sound of clicking bought John back to reality as he looked over to see Sam searching on his laptop, John could see pictures of different locations and then news reports and articles about talented children or mysterious talents and such. Sam had been a huge help so far, John knew that if it hadn't been for Sam they wouldn't know where to go next, John and Six had a sense of where to go but it was a very mild sense and so they needed help from Sam on which town to look in.

"Any luck", John asked as Sam turned and shook his head.

"Not much, but I am getting somewhere, more than I was yesterday, I should be able to find another lead soon, maybe by tomorrow" he sighed and turned back to his laptop screen before searching some more. The sound of a door clicking unlocked made John turn to the bathroom door and out came Six, she was dressed in a grey long sleeve tight top, black skinny jeans and brown leather lace up heeled boots which went just below her knees. Her hair which was now Brown (See a picture of what colour she dyed it and style on my profile page) as she had decided to dye it to make sure she wasn't recognized much (John and Sam had kept their hair the same), it was in a wet bun as a few loose strand hung down by her cheeks.

"Anything?" she asked and looked over at John as she took a seat on one of the two single beds in the room, Bernie jumped up onto her lap as she stroked him.

"Nothing yet" John replied and stood up. He wore a black short sleeve top with a dark blue hoodie and black jeans with grey trainers. Making his way over to the other bed he sat down and faced her she was busy playing with Bernie. When John had first met her she had been hard and difficult to talk to but now that they had been traveling for the last 4 months she was more kind, caring and easy to talk to, she even laughed with them now.

"So what are we doing today?" Sam asked with his back to them as he continued to flip through articles on the computer.

"Not sure, we will need to go out for dinner obviously, I hate being in Motels, no room service, I miss that nice Motel in Nebraska" she stood up as Bernie jumped down. She made her way over to the mirror which hung on the wall and looked at John through it.

"Well, there are a few restaurants down the street, nothing fancy of course but good enough for a meal" he too stood up and walked over to where his wallet and keys lay on the table. He could see Six nod as she pushed a strand of her hair out of her face before turning to face him.

"Sam are you coming?" she asked and pulled on a dark grey hoodie.

"I'm fine, but could you bring something back, maybe a burger and a drink, I am on to something here" he said as John nodded and zipped up his hoodie before heading to the door with Six.

They walked down the road as the rain had stopped, the damp ground was a reminder of it, the smell of the wet air entered their noses as they walked. Hardly any people were on the streets which was good for them, the less people they met or talked too the less of a path they left behind them. Entering a Mcdonalds they ordered before taking a seat in the far corner with their food.

"Are we to over our heads in this?" Six asked as she bit into her double cheese burger. At first John was confused on what she meant but then it sank it and he looked from her to the table, unsure of how to answer her question.

"No, we are doing what is needed, we need to find them and we knew it would take time, this is just the beginning, we haven't even found number five yet" he sipped his Pepsi and looked back up at her as she nodded and sighed.

"It's just… I wish this was all over, that we could move on and have a normal life, but I guess normal isn't for us right" a small laughed escaped Six's lips as she smiled and continued to eat her burger before going onto her fries. John sat there looking at her as her hair seemed to make her more… beautiful but one he had thought the word he mentally punched himself. He shouldn't be thinking of Six like that, she was very beautiful yes but he should not think such things. "Done?" her voice brought him back as he looked up and nodded, sipping the last of his Pepsi before they went back up to the count and ordered a large meal for Sam and then heading back to the Motel.

However, as they stepped outside the sun disappeared and the clouds began to rain, Six let out a small gasp as the rain didn't start off heavy but hard and fast. "Great" John said as Six took his hand as they began to run back towards the Motel, as they rounded the corner they stopped under an arch, laugher surrounding them as they were on opposite sides of the wall.

"Well, I guess this means another shower" Six said as she pushed the now loose strands of wet hair out of her face and looked up at John who was soaked completely, they were going to put their hoods up but they thought what was the point when they were only going to get soaked completely anyways. "John?" Six asked as she looked at him.

But John was stuck in a trance as he looked at her, her glossy skin made her look like an angel as the sun was beginning to come back out, her left side of her face was struck by it as she smiled. His eye's went to her lips as he stepped forward, looming over her as his hand came out and cupped her left cheek, "John?" she asked again but before she could speak he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers.

Time seemed to stop still as Six's back was pressed against the wall as John's lips was pressed against hers, his eyes shut as had hers once the total shock of having his lips on hers wore off. Now they seemed to be standing still, but soon Six was kissing him back as Sam's dinner in the bag fell to the floor with a thump Six's hands came up and wound themselves into John's hair. John's other hand was on her waist the other on her back as he pulled her close.

But then Six pushed him back, the force knocked John against the wall with a thud as he groaned, watching as she shook her head and turned, running off towards the Motel. John looked stunned as he ran after her, "SIX" he shouted but he didn't stop as he lost sight of her. When he finally made it back into their room at the Motel, Sam was still on the laptop as he looked up.

"Man what happened to you two, Six just came running in soaking wet and went straight into the bathroom for a shower and ways, did you get me something?" he asked and then looked at John's hands which were currently empty. "No you never, great well anyways I have dug up some information on a kid in Montana who survived a fire or something we will go through it later, I will take Bernie for a walk and get myself something" he said and grabbed the lead before heading out the door with Bernie.

John nodded as he left and looked towards the bathroom as he heard the shower going, "Six?" he asked and walked over knocking on the door, "Please… I'm sorry about the" but he was cut off.

"Don't, please just don't" her voice came from inside as the shower went off and the door opened, she stood there still in her wet clothes, her hair out of it's wet bun, tears coming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know… I just felt something and" but he was cut off as she walked forward and grabbed his face, pushing herself up and pressing her lips to his. He was taken back at fire but soon he wrapped his arms around hers and pulled her clothes, she gave him a push and they were flying back against the wall with a thud as they continued to kiss. Once they were done she pulled back and pressed her forehead to his.

"I don't regret the kiss, I just… I was shocked that's all" she whispered and locked eyes with him. "I have felt the same since we first met, like this force which was connecting us, not just by Lorien but something else, more powerful" she said and smiled.

"How do we tell Sam, he does have a crush on you" John said as they took a seat on one of the beds.

"We don't for now, we keep it a secret between us, see where it takes us" they were holding hands as she smiled down at his hands. "There warm" she spoke and pressed her lips to his before letting them go. "I will have a shower and hopefully we should be able to talk some more before Sam gets back" she stood up and let his hand slip from her's. John felt it too, like a loss of energy, warmth from his hand, from his life as she walked off and shut the door. As he stood up and walked over to the window he took a seat and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think of the first chapter, is it any good? I will post as soon as I can, thanks**


	3. On the Road

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

**(A/N: So I got some positive feedback from Chapter 1, a lot of you thought that the idea of JOHN/SIX pairing was a good idea so thanks and um I decided that I wanted to update as soon as I could with this story, From Vicky)

* * *

**

**Six POV**

I could hear the sound of his breathing from where he layed on the floor in the small Motel room in Austin, Texas. I could feel the movement of his chest as his lung inhaled and exhaled, the calm rhythm of his heart was like a lullaby to my ears. We hadn't had chance to talk since we got back to the Motel, Sam had managed to get back pretty quickly and by the time I managed to get out from the shower he was sat back at the desk eating his burger. John walked right past me; his hand brushed mine as I felt this connection again as he shut the door and that was that. After this we never got a chance to be alone together, Sam had gotten us together and talked about the new lead, some teenager in Montana who survived a house fire, not a scratch on him.

We were leaving tomorrow morning, I wouldn't be able to speak to John until we stopped off somewhere else, I always drove my Ducati and John and Sam went in the blue pickup truck with Bernie. I could hear the snores coming from Sam's bed, John always slept on the floor if there were fewer beds than required. I could feel my eyes getting heavier as I rolled over onto my side and could see John's form darkened on the floor, if only I could reach him.

I decided to lie on my back as I stared into the darkness above me before my eyes closed and I began to breathe more slowly and soon fell asleep. I dreamt that night, of a burning sensation, fire surrounding me as I turned and looked to the floor, John had a cut on his face, and he couldn't get up. "Run" he groaned as I turned and saw Mogadorian Soldiers heading my way, "NO" he shouted as he tried to get up.

"Sam get him out of here" I said as Sam turned to look at me, "Now" I shouted as he nodded and began to drag John away who was screaming for me to run, Sam wasn't that strong but he managed to get him into the truck as he looked at me, "Go" I said as he looked around and nodded before getting into the truck and driving off.

"I love you" I whispered as I turned and looked at them all, "You will never harm him" I screamed and raised my hands as the fire started to rise, it was too late by the time they realised as the whole field set on fire.

"Six, Six you awake?" the voice shot through my dream as my eyes flicked open, Sam's voice rang again, "Six?" he asked as I slowly pushed myself up from the bed and looked at him, he was busy packing up his laptop.

"Yeah, sorry just a... a nightmare" I said rubbing my eyes.

"A nightmare?" John's voice came as I looked over to see him standing in the doorway of the bathroom, he wore a dark brown short sleeve top with a grey dark hoodie on, black jeans and the same grey trainers, concern showed on his face.

"It was nothing" I said and stood up. I had chosen to wear a grey tank top to bed with black baggy trousers, I only had two sets of sleep wear, being on a mission to find the rest of our kind here on earth didn't give us much to wear but the essentials. Concern still showed on his face, I had this urge to walk up to him and touch his face, make him see that I was alright but I remembered Sam was still in the room and he had no idea about the kiss yesterday.

Sighing I grabbed my bag which lay on the floor next to my bed and began to shift through it, finding a pair of black jeans, a grey tank top and a black hoodie. Walking to the bathroom I moved past John as our hands touched and our eyes locked, if only I could kiss those lips but I continued into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

Changing I looked in the mirror and brushed my fingers through my new dyed hair, the brunette made my skin look lighter. I needed a change, I had always had blonde hair but when John said it was better to change appearances to stay hidden I decided I needed a change for myself.

Once I was done in the bathroom I opened the door to see John tidying the room, making the beds and putting the bags onto the bed, we would be leaving soon. I would soon be riding on my Ducati and he would be in the truck with Sam and Bernie, I would be able to be close to him for a few hours. It pained me not to be near him, we had a strong connection, not just because of us being numbers and linked together but I felt like my heart would break if he didn't love me back.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked as he had finished packing the laptop away and grabbed a few bags before turning to me. Nodding I walked over to the bed as Sam walked with Bernie out to the truck. I turned to John and walked swiftly up to him, grabbing his face and pulling it down, his lips connecting with mine as he was taken back at first but soon kissed me back. A moan escaped his lips as I smiled and wrapped my fingers into his hair before pulling back and looking up at him. "I won't be able to talk to you until we next stop so um I just wanted to... yeah" I couldn't finish because I was slightly out of breath. A smile showed on his face as he reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear before leaning down and pressing his lips to my forehead.

Taking my bag I walked outside and gave it to Sam to put it into the front of the trunk, there wasn't a lot of room apart from the floor space for the passenger seat, enough room for our bags anyways, but we always packed light. The sun was just coming through the clouds as I looked up at the sky, if only I could make the weather like how I feel, I could easily but it would draw attention to us if the weather drastically changed. Lucky for me it wasn't raining today as I turned my head to look at John who was sat in the driver's seat, a smile showed on his face as I revved up my bike before taking off out of the Motel car park.

**JPOV**

Cars sped past every now and then but we always kept to back roads, anywhere we were less seen. Six showed us the way; she had an ear piece GPS. I could see her in front of us as her hair blew in the wind, she wore that leather jacket which clung to her, showed off her curves...

"John" Sam's voice brought me back as I glanced at him before looking back at the road.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying about this guy?" he asked before rolling his eyes and stroking Bernie.

"I'm sorry I just um... what were you saying?" he sighed and brushed his hand through his hair.

"I was saying about the kid that we are on our way to see, I collected some information on her, turns out he is living with his uncle which could mean his Cêpan is his 'uncle" he finished and glanced over at me.

"Sounds good, we should stop soon in another Motel or something, it is gonna be getting dark and we won't be arriving in Montana for a while" I could see Six in front as glanced back at me, I could see a small smile on her lips before she turned back and to the road.

It wasn't until a few hours late when it was starting to get dark that we decided to stop off at a small motel. It didn't look as clean as the other motel we had been staying in that morning but we didn't have a choice, we had been travelling all day and needed to plan what we were going to do tomorrow. While Sam went off to get our keys for the rooms, me and Six were left alone with the three bags, we stood silently by the truck as she looked up at me in thought.

She didn't speak a word, it looked like she was thinking of what to say, like she was too nervous to even speak because she was afraid if she said something it could be wrong, I knew because I felt the same. I didn't want to lose her, what if we got into a fight, we couldn't spilt up and separate from one another while on this mission.

I was thinking of walking up to her and just holding her, just to be close to her and hug her, to be connected with her was what kept me going but before I took a step I heard the sound of Sam coming back as he held in his hand two sets of keys. Two?

"So, apparently they saw that Six was here and they are very religious here, only same genders sleeping in the same room so sorry Six you have to sleep in another room, this is the only place for miles and it is dark" she smiled and took her room key before looking at me. I took mine and Sam's room key from him and threw my bag over my shoulder before looking at Bernie as he followed us to our rooms. Unlocking the door, Sam walked in before me and took the bed on the farthest side of the room, I turned to see Six unlocking her door as she looked at, glancing to see that Sam wasn't looking or wouldn't hear to made her way over.

"I would like to talk to you later, wait till he is asleep and come knock on my door" she touched my cheek before turning and making her way into her room, her door closing and locking. I touched my cheek and I felt a certain warmth there from where her hand and just been, a smile on my face as I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

Now I lay looking up at the ceiling, the sound of Sam snoring was the only sound in the room, I knew Bernie was asleep at the end of Sam's bed, once every while his foot would twitch but he would carry on sleeping. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 12:03, Sam had been asleep for 20 minutes so I knew it was safe to make my move, and he was a deep sleeper. Moving quickly I stood up quietly from my bed and rearranged the pillows to make it look like my sleeping form before slowly and quietly making my way over to the door, unlocking it I crept out and closed the door behind me.

It was cold out but I wore baggy black trousers, trainers, a brown shirt and my grey hoodie. Walking over to Six's door I gave a quick knock and hear movement from within as the door click unlocked and slowly creaked open, there she stood with a smile on her face as she opened the door wide and welcome me in, "Hey" she said.

* * *

**(So, thank you to all the reviews you have sent to me, if you have any questions for this story then don't be afraid to ask, thank you and I will update soon, from Vicky) **


	4. Intoxicating

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to upload this new chapter, I have currently been so busy with college as I'm coming to the end of my second year so exams are important. Don't worry I'm on a short break for Easter so I can concentrate on my stories, if you have any questions then don't be afraid to ask, thank you and once again enjoy. From Vicky x)**

* * *

**SIX POV**

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, my hand warm from where I had touched his cheek. I yearned for him. I needed him. Pushing the thoughts out of my head, I threw my bag onto the floor next to the large bed and  
switched the TV on. A movie was just starting. I knew I needed my sleep after such a long day of riding, but I was buzzing from kissing John that morning. Sighing, I pushed myself back onto the bed and watched the movie. It was something about a vampire and a human being in love. Their names were Edward and Bella, or something like that. I had been watching it for a few hours, and to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention. But then I noticed that they  
were kissing on the girl's bed. She was pulling him down on top of her. I grabbed the controls and switched the TV off. My heart was beating really fast. Sitting up, I pushed my dyed brown hair out of my face. Just then, there were three soft knocks at the door.

A smile showed on my face as I slid from the bed and made my way to the door. Grasping the handle, I pushed it down and opened the door slightly. I saw John standing there, a smile showing on his face. I said, "Hey." and opened the door so he could enter. He stepped into the room. His presence was calming. Closing the door, I turned to see him sitting on the bed, staring at the blank TV. After a few seconds he turned his head in my direction.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" he asked as he rolled the sleeves of his jacket up so his broad arms were exposed. The slightly tanned skin against the dark grey color of his jacket made my stomach flip. I had to hold  
onto the door handle just to stop myself from leaping at him. Closing my eyes, I shook the thoughts away before slowly letting the handle go. I opened my eyes, and told myself I needed to stay calm.

"Yes, well I thought we could talk about what happened between us." I wanted to get to the point, no rambling on and preventing what we both knew was coming: 'The Talk'. When learning the ways of the humans, I read much on  
socializing and when reading 'The Talk', many versions were presented to me. It could mean a couple was breaking up, or when the female or male wanted to discuss a problem or their feelings. Right now, obviously, it was the last  
one. We needed to talk about what had happened yesterday with us. The kiss, which led to more kissing, which led to confessions and confusion.

"You mean with the kissing." John stated. He sighed, closing his eyes like I had done only moments before, and rubbed the back of his neck. I could tell this was hard on him.

"It's confusing yes, I know" his voice broke the silence which had slowly been building as he lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"But it's also good" I added. I wanted to slap myself. Why had I said that? His eyes met mine as he nodded. We both felt for each other, but right now I needed to know where we would go next with this confusing relationship. Were  
we even in a relationship? Or should we simply just brush the feelings under the carpet and forget about them? Deep down I knew that loving each other was wrong. We had a mission to do; a duty to our once great civilization which had been destroyed.

"Six, I know that…" but I cut him off again without thinking.

"Actually, I wanted to change that. My name, I mean." I had been thinking about it the whole ride from the last motel. The name 'Six' was not normal. It would draw attention to us if it was used in everyday society.

"Your name. What did you want it to be?" he asked. Thinking back to when I was first set on this planet, I had been given a name: Sophia. But it had never really stuck, and as we continued to go from one place to another I decided  
that I would continue to change it. I had been Alisha, Tanya, Bella, Natalie, and many others until I couldn't stand the fake names. I decided on keeping it simple and calling myself, 'Six'. After all, that was who I truly was.

However, lately I had found myself wanting to become more in-sync with the world and wanting to fit in. Like John did with having his human name. I wanted the same for me.

"I've been thinking of Alice." It was true. The name had caught my attention a while back and it had stuck in my mind.

"Alice." The name rolled off his tongue and I smiled as he mirrored my face. "Beautiful." His hand came up and carefully pushed a small piece of brown hair over my left ear. As he finished, his hand came down and cupped my cheek. His touch was like electricity shooting through my body, and the warmth of his hand made me feel calm and relaxed.

"John." His name left my mouth as I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand more, my hand coming up and covering his. The next thing I knew, there was a presence not far from my face, and then soft lips were pressing onto mine. I  
froze for a second, but soon settled into the welcoming kiss as my hand left his and went to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me.

What was I doing? I had been brought up by my Cêpan, who had always told me to be lady like. But heck, I was never really much like that. I heard a moan escape his lips as I felt his other hand go to my back and pull me up close to  
him. I was nearly straddling him as I was a few inches higher than him and his neck was at an angle so he was facing almost to the ceiling. The moans that came from us made it only harder to stop the fumbling of our hands on each  
other. I felt something which I had never felt before: lust. It was strange, but I wanted John to be with me, completely, and love me both mentally and physically. Pushing at him, I made sure he was lying flat before I completely straddled him and leaned down to continue the make-out session which he had started. The heat that was vibrating from us was intoxicating. I couldn't stop, and from what I could hear neither could he. However, I froze when I felt something. It was jabbing at my inner thigh. When I stopped kissing John and looked at him, confusion showed on my face. But then I understood. It wasn't like I was clueless to the ways men reacted to lust. I knew exactly what it was. I just was surprised he was reacting to me in this way.

A smile showed on my face as I looked back down at him and pressed my lips firmly to his again. The passion which was building was driving me insane. I felt something building in my mind, and before I could prevent myself from  
saying it, it slipped out.

"I want you…" the words left my mouth and echoed in the now silent room. John froze and looked up at me from where he was pressed between me and the mattress. His face showed the lust and passion which I too shared. A smile spread across his face. But he simply cupped my cheeks with his hands and leaned up, pressing his lips strongly to mine before pulling back.

"I want you too. I love you." His words showed the love which I mirrored. I knew then that this was true, that we were meant to be together. I didn't care from then on what would happen with us being together. I didn't care that it  
would cause such trouble. If only I had known, then maybe I would have pushed myself up, told John it was wrong, and stayed friends. But no, my heart was the one in control, with my brain miles behind.

We were both adults. We knew what we were doing. Well, we knew in a sense. Our mouths connected once more and we continued. The first things to go were the clothes. Again, the fumbling and nervous hands began to pull and tug at the thin pieces of fabric which were preventing our love, once they had a grip, those hands yanked them off. Once we were finished, I was left in my matching black bra and underwear. John had on dark gray boxers. I wasn't ready yet to be completely naked with him. I needed to work my courage up before we got to that stage. My mouth went to his chest. I kind of knew what I was doing after I had watched a strange movie years ago. A man and a woman had 'intercourse', as they called it; this is what the woman did to make the man happy.

The moans that escaped John's mouth made me smile, and I was glad that it was me who was making him like this. I was glad I was the reason for the building heat that was like a drug. It was intoxicating and addictive; I didn't want to ever stop, never. I knew then that I didn't want to be half naked anymore. Ineeded to be with John, forever. Pushing myself up, I looked down at him as he sat up and smiled. My hand disappeared behind me and went to the straps of my bra. I was just about to unclip the damn thing when a sudden outburst of barking made me jump. I yanked my hands back to the front.

John looked at me, a little shocked. The sudden barking from John and Sam's room pierced the silence as we gasped. I quickly dashed off the bed and grabbed at John's discarded clothes. I quickly glanced up to see John yanking  
at his baggy trousers and pulling them on. We both knew that when Sam woke up, which he definitely would with Bernie barking so loudly, he would wonder why John's bed was empty. Shoving the rest of his clothes at him, he quickly pulled his shirt and hoodie on before looking down at me.

"Go. You need to go." I said quickly and pulled him to the door. He stopped and pulled me close to him before pressing his lips to mine. At that moment, it felt like the world had slowed. I forgot about the barking and leaned up  
for the kiss, but then reality kicked me back into the world and I pulled back. "Go." I giggled and opened the door before shoving him out.

"I love you." He said as his hand left mine, the warmth was gone.

"I love you, too." I whispered before closing the door. Seconds later, the barking stopped. I sighed, locked the door, and made my way over to the bed. My heart was still beating fast, and my body had such heat. Lying on the bed, I turned the TV back on and continued to watch the movie from earlier.

**JPOV**

After leaving Alice's room, I quickly made my way over to my room and fished the key out of my pocket before quickly unlocking the door and stepping in. Bernie was bolt upright in front of the door. His barking stopped immediately as he went to lie back down on the floor where he had just been. I could see Sam beginning to wake. As I rushed over to get into my bed, Sam's eyes opened and he groaned.

"What are you barking about?" He asked Bernie, who was now falling back to sleep on the floor.

"I think he had a nightmare." I lied and looked over at Sam, who groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Go back to sleep, I'm going to do the same." I heard a grunt from Sam's direction before he turned on his side and continued with his sleep. For me, however, sleep would not be easy to achieve. My body was still vibrating as I smiled. I hope that would happen again, and soon.

* * *

**(A/N: So what do you think, I actually wrote most of this in under half an hour, I had the urge to just get it written down before I forgot most of it, loll. I know a lot of people wanted Six/Alice and John to get together but I didn't feel that it was the right moment, don't worry you won't have to wait long, going to introduce Sam's Point of View soon :D Keep reading and don't worry, I already have tons of ideas for the next chapter. Oh by the way, the name Alice came to me as I am doing my exam work for Graphic Design of Alice in Wonderland plus Alice in my middle name and I love it so much. Thank also to my new Beta Reader, CasssusFettt :D From Vicky xx)**


End file.
